


Beauty Queen

by jiyootopia



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Jinsoul is panicked gay, Jung Jinsol - Freeform, Kim Jungeun - Freeform, lipsoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyootopia/pseuds/jiyootopia
Summary: Jung Jinsoul is already happy and contented in her life, and joining in a pageant is somehow normal for her, not until she met the famous dancer, and has a competitor that is nerd.OrA beauty queen Jung Jinsoul, a famous choreographer Kim Lip and a nerd that keeps running in Jinsou'ls mind.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 24





	Beauty Queen

Everyone cannot expect what the others can be. Because this world forces you to be somebody else that you are not, in order to be wanted by everyone else, to be accepted and to be valued.

I am Jung Jinsoul, 21 years old. I lived a happy life and contentment. I have a very productive life that I'm enjoying every time.

I can say i'm studying well enough to be on top, I hang out with my friends, and I have a great connection with my family.

As our family is having our breakfast, I couldn't help but to feel something building up inside me maybe because of the upcoming pageant again, and yes, I joined the pageant in our school.

I always win and I never get tired of it. But this pageant is different, I can feel it. This will happen in six months. You can say that our university is really preparing for it because some agency will come look for their models and such upon the candidates

Although I'm tired of the faces I'm always encountering every pageant, as they are always my competitors, it gives me a normal feeling before since I knew that I will win this but then again, it changed.

I heard that someone joined the pageant, but soon I found out that she didn't join willingly, they just made fun of this girl and listed her for the pageant. The rules in this school are that, once listed, there's no exit. I have no idea upon that rule though.

I haven't met this girl but it makes me excited because they said she is a nerd and wears a thick-rimmed glass. Based on my sources, she just transferred a month ago, she studied for a year in LA, and now she gets bullied already due to her appearance. This made my curiosity for this nerd go wild and I can't wait to meet her.

It doesn't make me excited because she is a nerd or whatsoever, nerds are also beautiful. They have this appearance that makes you soft just by looking at them. Don't judge the book by its cover, they said.

\---

 _5 months left,_ we don't have any classes today, so I thought of going to this dance studio that they said consists of great dancers, famous choreographers, especially the owner. The Eclipse Studio is a well-known studio ever since and now boomed because they said that the owner returned back here from America.

The owner is known for her charismatic aura as what they say, an attractive feature and a very great choreographer of the famous idols.

Enough for the thought, I just arrived in the studio and booked for a gate pass.

I roamed around the studio, I saw many dancers per room, but what caught my attention was the room at the right corner in the end. I don't know but something is pulling me to make my way over there so I went there.

As I am getting nearer, I heard the song " _Full Moon_ " by Sunmi playing and when I am in front of the door which is slightly ajar, I looked inside and it caught my breath.

There is a girl who is so focused on her dancing. Her moves are so captivating and soon I realized that I am holding my breath for an unknown reason for me.

\---

The dancer maybe noticed Jinsoul's presence as she turned around and looked at her. This eye contact made Jinsoul's heart go wild.

She is so captivated with the dancer's beauty that she didn't realize that the girl is now in front of her, questioning her about something she can't hear.

"Hello? Miss?" the dancer asked.

"Are you okay?"the said dancer touched her shoulder that made Jinsoul come back into reality.

"Oh, I-I'm okay." Jinsoul answered and felt her cheeks reddened. The dancer's voice is so soft and comforting.

"Okay. Not to be rude or anything but may I ask what you are doing here?" The dancer asked.

"Uhh.. I want to watch some dance practice since they said that there are many great dancers here." Jinsoul excused.

"Oh, I am flattered to hear that. You are lucky that you came into this room. Come on, I'll show you my choreographies." the dancer said which made Jinsoul confused.

She didn't expect to meet a choreographer already. She thought this girl is some student who's practicing. _Wait_...

_Her choreographies? Then, don't tell me she is… no, she can't be the "Kim Lip" everyone is talking about. There's so many choreographers here, don't get your hopes up Jinsoul!!_

"Anyways, they know me by the name, Kim Lip, as I'm not revealing my personal info in public. I'm the owner of this studio by the way. And you are?" _WHAT? SHE IS REALLY KIM LIP?? Jinsoul met the famous dancer?!_

Yeah, she really is so lucky.

"I'm J-Jinsoul, Ju-Jung Jinsoul" Jinsoul accepted Kim Lip's handshake.

_What a way to stutter, Jinsoul. Stop gay panicking!!!_

_Her hands are soft._ Jinsoul thought.

"Nice to meet you Jinsoul." Kim Lip smiled and brought some weird feeling in Jinsoul's chest. And by that, they got to know each other and learned some choreography.

_And Jinsoul first met the famous dancer._

\---

_3 months left,_

It's weekend and Jinsoul is getting ready since she will visit the Eclipse Studio again.

Surprisingly for her, Kim Lip and her became close after they first met and Jinsoul visits her every time she likes to see the dancer. No need for a gate pass since Kim Lip allowed her to enter whenever she wants.

Some of her friends are jealous of her because she is now close with the famous choreographer. Jinsoul knows that Kim Lip and her were in the same year but the other doesn't want to reveal her school saying that Jinsoul will figure it out soon.

Just like that, they spend the whole day chatting and laughing with every story they tell to each other.

_And Jinsoul first felt the euphoria in her heart._

\----

A month left before the pageant, Jinsoul met the nerd they are talking about.

She goes by the name of Kim Jungeun, this girl is said to be in dance major which surprised her.

She looked at the nerd and noticed her eyes, which brought some weird feeling in her chest. Lately, her chest has been acting out weirdly.

Throughout the day, the nerd didn't leave her inside her mind so she decided to visit Kim Lip today. The nerd's smile seems familiar to her.

While they were eating, she caught herself staring at Kim Lip, then she realized that she has been receiving those weird feelings whenever she is around the dancer, and it just grew as they are always together.

The thought of the nerd suddenly left her mind. And is now filled with Kim Lip. _Oh, how whipped did she get for this dancer._

\----

The day for the pageant came; there are many students and outsiders who are present today. The bullies of the nerd are in front of the stage, excited to see how the nerd will showcase herself.

She's being assisted by Sooyoung, who became her friend when she first transferred here. Sooyoung is also in the dance major as her, and known to be a mentor in Eclipse studio.

Jinsoul sometimes met her at the hallway when she went to the studio and even witnessed her friendship with Kim Lip. They are known to be best buddies even before Kim Lip went to America so when Sooyoung enrolled in BBC, she became famous but she's still humble and is now dating Kim Jiwoo from the music major.

Getting back on the track, delighted by lights and faces, Jinsoul hoped that Kim Lip would be here watching her as she said she would support her and Sooyoung, but she didn't see her.

Due to her preparations, she didn't see the nerd's modeling but she can clearly hear silence.

 _What's going on? Is she fine? I hope she didn't get scared by the number of the audience out there_. Jinsoul thought.

Even though Jungeun is one of the competitors today, it doesn't hide the fact that she became soft just by looking at the girl. She always saw her either in the library or her room. Or sometimes, she's being dragged by Sooyoung to the cafeteria to eat with her. Jinsoul couldn't help but to stifle a laugh whenever she witnessed that scene.

Her thoughts were interrupted when silence soon changed by loud cheers and whistles which made Jinsoul curious so she went outside when she's done preparing but she just saw the nerd’s blonde hair.

_Blonde? But Jungeun's a brunette though? She's still a brunette when I saw her a while ago. Maybe Sooyoung let her wear a wig?_

Jinsoul suddenly feels nervous but she doesn't know why. The coronation is approaching and they are now going on the stage and this time, Jinsoul will see Jungeun in front.

She wished she didn't wait for Jungeun. She is shocked to see her.

How come she didn't realize it?

_Their eyes..._

_Posture..._

_And their smile is the same…_

Is that why Jungeun doesn't leave her mind? That's why she's feeling things with this girl, when clearly she has feelings for Kim Lip.

_In front of her is Jungeun,_

_In front of her is the famous choreographer,_

_In front of her is Kim Lip..._

She knows she should be mad since Kim Lip, or now Kim Jungeun fooled her. But no, she felt so happy because the nerd that keeps on showing in her mind before, and Kim Lip which gives some weird feeling inside her is the same.

And before they know it, Kim Jungeun and her were hailed the fairest of them all.

Cheers erupted from the students.

Though many had caught Jinsoul's charm, it still did not bring the joy she longed for.

Love was offered to her with chocolates, letters and roses but no man captured her heart.

_And then she realized it clearer._

The feeling she felt before the pageant was not because of nervousness, it's not excitement for the pageant because she might win.

What made her excited are the girls beside her. The overflowing beauty of the competitors. She likes girls, and not boys.

And no man captured her heart because this woman beside her is the one who captured it 5 months ago, the nerd who lingers in her mind, the dancer who she spends her time with.

This woman is looking at her now, smiling as if she can read her mind and saying that she really came for Jinsoul's pageant.

Jinsoul wants to show the world who is the real Jung Jinsoul, she wants to prove who and what she really is. So she stepped in front of the girl beside her, cupped her cheeks and captured her lips. And Jungeun kissed her back.

Jinsoul told Jungeun that she doesn’t need to prove herself worthy because she already is , just by being herself.

She is a girl and she also seeks for a girl.

The beauty queen wants to show the world who and what she really is, with the woman who captured her heart, Kim Jungeun, her nerd and her famous choreographer.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I didn't focus with other's point of view. And if everyone's thinks this is a familiar one, then maybe it is from my aff account and is portrayed by MiMo! I just decided to do it with Lipsoul too. Hope you enjoyed this story even if it is a crap!


End file.
